Snow storm
by Kweh-Chocoboco
Summary: Shion is worried about Nezumi and gets stuck in a snow storm while looking for him. Will both of them return home safely, or will they freeze to death?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Nezushi fic! ; w ; I really hope I didn't make it too cheesy and cliché in an attempt to make it cute and fluffy asdfghjkl; **

**Blah blah would anyone even believe me if I told them I owned No.6 and its characters**

* * *

"Nezumi, let's build a snowman!" _Is this kid serious?_ Nezumi stared at Shion with his piercing gray eyes, hardly able to believe what he just heard. He knew Shion was suffering from a bad case of never-ending optimism, but it never had been this bad before. It was in the middle of winter, a snow storm was about to arrive, and this kid wanted to build a snowman? And on top of that, the sun had already started to disappear behind the horizon, so it would be dark soon, in other words, that when it got dangerous.

"This isn't No.6, you know. You can't just do whatever you want. If I weren't here, you'd probably have been dead for a long time already.", he said, not even trying to hide his annoyance. "But if you come with me, it'll be okay, right?", Shion replied, his big, scarlet eyes sparkling with enthusiasm and a big smile on his face. "Come one Nezumi, I'm sure you would like it, look at how beautiful the snow is!" "I told you, I don't want to. Why would you even want to build a snowman? How old are you, five? Besides, a snow storm will be coming soon, and you definitely don't want to be outside then. You'd freeze to death."

Shion pouted, tired of Nezumi being so serious all the time. Even though his dark-haired friend (But of course, Nezumi would keep denying they were friends.) was about the same age as himself, he acted like he was a grumpy old man already. "You really should lighten up!" Shion said, as he pulled Nezumi's cheeks into a smile. However, it only made him angrier. Shion giggled, he knew that was one of his weaknesses.

A scratching sound could be heard, it sounded like it came from the door. Nezumi opened the door, revealing one of Inukashi's dogs, with a small note in its mouth. Nezumi quickly read the message, with a serious look on his face, while Shion started petting the dog and removing the snow that got stuck on its fur. Without a word, Nezumi turned around and grabbed his coat and scarf. Right when he was about to step outside, Shion suddenly grabbed his hand "Nezumi, did you forget what you just said?! You said a storm was about to come, that we'd freeze to death! What's so important that you have to leave now?!"

"That was one of Inukashi's dogs, apparently he found some new information about the correctional facility, so I have to go there now." "Then let me go with you! This involves me as well, so you shouldn't go on your own!" Shion yelled, as Nezumi was trying to free his hand. "Just stay here, Shion, if you get cold you'll have that dog to warm you. I'm leaving." "Nezumi!" Shion shouted one more time, before the door closed in his face, removing Nezumi from his sight.

* * *

Hours kept passing, but Nezumi hadn't returned yet. Shion had tried to read to get his mind off things, but he couldn't concentrate; he was too worried about Nezumi. He knew how to get to Inukashi's place from where they lived; He had been there so many times now. He hesitated for a few moments, but then he decided he would just have to go there. He would show Nezumi he wasn't weak, he would find him. "Let's go find him", he said, patting the dog on its head. He grabbed his coat, just like Nezumi had done hours ago, and walked towards the door. As soon as he opened the door, he felt the ice cold wind and snow blowing into his face, but he couldn't turn back now. What if something happened to Nezumi?

It had gotten dark outside already, and Shion realized he had more trouble finding the way to Inukashi's than he had expected. The snow storm wasn't really helping him either, since he could see only a few meters in front of him, the rest was just a dark blur. Thankfully, the dog actually was able to find its way back to Inukashi, and Shion decided that the dog would have to lead the way.

After about half an hour of walking, the cold wind and snow started to become too much for Shion. The thick layer of snow on the ground made it difficult to keep walking, causing him to lose his energy faster than he had expected. He could hardly keep his eyes open, and it felt like his nose could fall off any moment now. Shion really wanted to take a break, but he knew he couldn't, Nezumi had told him about what happens if you decide to sit down in the snow before. _"You'll fall asleep from a lack of energy, get covered in a thick layer of snow, freeze, and eventually die." _No, he definitely couldn't do that, he didn't want Nezumi to return to their basement room, only to find it empty. Or even worse, to find his frozen corpse on his way back home. That is, if he even was on the right track. Maybe Nezumi wouldn't come this way at all. He wouldn't let that happen… Or at least, he hoped so. But after a few more minutes walking, he felt his legs give up on him, he couldn't walk anymore, couldn't stand anymore. Before he knew it, Shion felt his face touch the cold snow on the ground, and his eyes closing. "Nezumi… Where are you? I'm so sorry…"

* * *

"Dammit.", Nezumi said, exiting Rikiga's house. As soon as he had arrived at Inukashi's, the owner of the dog hotel had sent him right to Rikiga, where he could pick up the information. Couldn't that idiot have included that in his note… He hid his face behind his scarf in an attempt to escape from the cold weather, but the wind came right through it. He couldn't wait till he was back in his room, where it would be at least a little bit warmer. He did not look forward to having to see Shion again though. The white-haired boy would probably spend the rest of the night scolding him and worrying about him. Like he couldn't take care of himself.

When he was almost home, he immediately sensed something was wrong. Growing up in the West Block you just got a used to those things; you'd immediately know something was not right. When he opened the door, his suspicions were confirmed. If anybody was there at all, at least Inukashi's dog probably would've greeted him upon entering. But instead, all he found was a hot pan of soup, and a little note.

_"Nezumi,_

_I got worried so I started looking for you. I know the way to Inukashi's place and I've got his dog with me, so please don't worry about me. I made you some soup, in case you got home earlier than me. I hope I added enough salt this time!_

_~Shion"_

Ugh, that stupid airhead. Not worry about him? Damn, even if you had a heart of stone there was no way you_ couldn't _be worried about Shion in a situation like this. Sometimes he really hated the kid, but there was no way he would let him die out there, he went to way too much trouble saving him to let him die so easily. Nezumi immediately dashed through the door, on his way to find Shion. He didn't know when exactly Shion had left, so he had no idea how much time he had left. He just hoped he wasn't too late already…

* * *

**End of chapter 1! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Wow, my first multichapter fic, hurray. This chapter is a lot shorter than the previous one, but I felt like it was getting way too long if I merged them into one chapter...  
**

* * *

"Shion! Shion! Come on… Shion, open your eyes!" Nezumi tried shaking the boy's shoulder, but he was not waking up. "Shit…" He definitely couldn't leave Shion here too long, he had to get him to a warmer place soon, or he would die.

While he was trying to find Shion, he had heard a dog barking somewhere in the distance. He knew there weren't a lot of dogs around there, especially during a snow storm like this one, so he knew it had to be Inukashi's. Probably asking for help, because Shion had collapsed. He soon found the dog, and indeed, Shion, lying in the snow. He quickly checked if he was still breathing, which was the case. That meant he was still in time, but he would have to handle quickly if he wanted to save him.

After he tried waking him up once more, he lifted Shion in his arms. He started walking through the snow as quickly as possible, with the precious boy, his hair white as the snow on the ground, in his arms. The cold was really starting to get to Nezumi too, but he would make it to their room, they had to. He did not want to be responsible for both saving and killing Shion. After all, when he read that note Shion had left for him, he had started to feel guilty. It was just in Shion's nature to worry and care about people, and he should appreciate that. But he hadn't, he had left him. So he felt it was his fault Shion had left searching for him, eventually causing him to collapse in the cold snow.

He arrived at the door, and opened it as quickly as possible, without letting the boy leave his arms. When they got inside, he immediately took off Shion's coat which was covered in snow, and replaced it with a blanket. He grabbed a clean towel, and started rubbing the snow out of his white hair, so it wouldn't melt, soak him, and cool him down even more. Shion started murmuring a bit, as if he was starting to wake up, but he kept shivering, even though he now had a warm blanket around him, and Nezumi had started to make a fire in the fireplace. He held his hand to Shion's forehead, realizing the boy had a fever. This was not good, not good at all. The warmth of the blanket was not enough, he had to find some other way to warm him.

Nezumi lifted the blanket a little, trying to minimize the amount of cold air that would enter. He sat down beside Shion, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him as close as possible. He could feel Shion nuzzling his face into Nezumi's warm neck, trying to get as much warmth as possible. "Nezumi…", he said, his eyes still closed, but a small smile forming on his face. "You're here…"

"Of course I'm here, dumbass. I'm not going to leave you out there in the snow." "Hehe, I'm glad…", Shion murmured, falling asleep once again. But this time he wasn't shivering anymore, or murmuring inaudible, worried words. No, he was relieved, relieved that he and Nezumi were safely back again.

Nezumi smiled at the adorable sight of the boy curling up to him, and pressed a soft kiss on the top of his head. "I'm sorry, Shion… I'm so sorry…" And he too, fell asleep, cuddling Shion.

* * *

The next morning, Shion was the first one to wake up. He needed a moment to realize that the arms that were wrapped around him, belonged to Nezumi. A slight blush appeared on his face, as memories from the last night started coming back to him. He allowed himself to let his head fall back to Nezumi's shoulder, deciding he would not get up yet. Nezumi had saved him again, and he definitely deserved to sleep a bit more. The shifting did wake up Nezumi though, and he looked at the boy in his arms. "You feeling better now?", he asked, bringing his hand to Shion's forehead to check the fever. "Don't worry, Nezumi, the fever is gone now." "But your face is still hot…" Then he noticed how red Shion's face had gotten, and smiled as he realized he had mistaken his blushing for a fever. "Well then… Shall I make some breakfast, your highness?" Shion nodded, breakfast sounded really good. The last time he had eaten was before he left to find Nezumi after all. "Let me help you!", he said, Nezumi nodding in approval.

* * *

**End of chapter 2, and with that the end of this fic... I'll try writing some longer fics, but I guess I should slowly start adding more chapters instead of suddenly writing a 50 chapters' fic v_v; After all, I'm still very new to writing so I'll have to practice a lot~**

**Please review, it would help me a lot! ; w ;**


End file.
